


Making him believe

by Get_Hitched



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Begging, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Hitched/pseuds/Get_Hitched
Summary: Reader wants to listen to her favourite song. She does it creatively.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Original Character(s), Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 65





	Making him believe

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend listening to this song. As that is the song that is playing the background of the fanfiction, though you can imagine differently if you wish: https://youtu.be/mFRs4qtUB0E

What a sight this was, Vincent Sinclair, the usually shy and nervous artist in the household, begging you to fucking him faster. Your favourite song was playing in the background, quiet enough so that you could still hear Vincents soft whimpers. Skin slapped skin as you rode him to the beat, his mask lay on the table beside you, revealing hid flushed face and wide mouth as he uttered silent screams.

"Oh baby. Whats wrong? Does this not feel good? I can stop."

And with that you began to slowly ease yourself of his throbbing cock. His eye shot open and he whined loudly, muttering soft "no. no. please..."'s as he thrust his hips against you as far as he could, slamming his cock back into you.

"A-aaAAHHHH ahh!!"

His eye widened to an almost comical size and he threw his head back, arching his back. His black hair, smooth and soft, lay in strips across the pillow, you squeezed around him and he keened pitifully. You began to ride him again, tightening your walls around him every few strokes, listening with wonder at his strained noises.

His breathing stuttered as he began wildly bucking his hips and you knew he was close. You sped up with the beat, chasing your own release aswell. He threw his head forward, black hair encasing his face, covering his scars, as he moaned and whined, warning you the best way he could that he was going to cum. You took the warning and with that, slid of his dick.

He let out the loudest noise you had ever heard come from his and thrust unto the air, chasing he rapidly dwindling release, tears of frustration pricking his eye as he begged you without words to come. He needed it so badly. The head of his cock swollen with the need of release.

Shuffling upwards, you sat across his thighs and did the best thing you could to get more of those delicious sounds from the normally mute man. You ground furiously against his cock, catching his swollen head with every thrust of your body against his. He gazed up at you, adoration in his glittering blue eye. Whimpering as you sped up your thrusts, you leaned down, pushing his black hair away from his face and he ground his eye closed, not wanting to see the look of disgust on your face when you saw him.

Instead, you kissed him lovingly on his scarred cheek and whispered:

"You are a masterpiece Vincent. I love you. All of you."

And with that, he came, arching his back into you and letting out a cry of overstimulating pleasure, writhing against his bonds and panting furiously in your ear. 

He was a masterpiece. He would accept it one day.


End file.
